Fitting assemblies for flexible pipe systems such as those used in an irrigation system can be designed to connect to an open end of a pipe. Such fittings may be used for example to couple between two pipe sections or between a pipe section and an irrigation element, or to block or restrict the exit of fluid from an open end of a pipe section. A fitting assembly may engage locations inside and outside of the pipe in order to secure itself to the open end of the pipe and at these locations the pipe wall may be deformed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,317 describes a fitting with barbs on its outer side that is received in a hose and a clamp that is circumferentially mounted on the hose and preferably positioned over at least two of the barbs.